Joyeux anniversaire petit cheval
by Amabaile
Summary: 04/02 : anniversaire de Dino et le blond compte bien le rendre plus intéressant. Un gâteau au citron n'est-il la bonne occasion surtout si un beau jeune homme est en cuisine?


**Rating** : Bon, vous me connaissez un peu, donc M.

**Disclamer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi… dommage, je voudrais bien pouvoir faire des gros câlins à Fûta le matin avant de partir en cours.

**Paring** : Dino/Fûta.

**Note : **Bonjour ou bonsoir mes chatons! Un petit OS pour l'anniversaire de Dino, qui est le 4 Février. Comment ça je poste le 5 ? Bah… disons que le lemon m'a prit du temps. Ce n'est pas très long parce que je n'avais pas trop le temps de développer beaucoup et surtout pas trop l'envie…

Mettez une review si vous aimez et même si vous n'aimez pas. Car oui, je peux voir combien de gens passent sur ma fic (je sais touuut) ! Donc, certes j'écris pour le plaisir mais ça me demande du temps et quelques heures… nan, beaucoup d'heures de sommeil en moins pour boucler un chapitre. Donc une petite review veut aussi dire que l'auteur ne fait pas ça pour rien, c'est toujours sympa de le savoir. Ça me fait un peu mal de voir le nombre de visites et le nombre de commentaires…

Bref, ça c'est dit. Bonne lecture mes chatons !

**Joyeux Anniversaire petit cheval !**

Il faisait très froid pour un 4 février. Dino se sentait bien, en mode sushi dans son épaisse couette. Il s'était réveillé il y a peu de temps mais le blond adorait rester au lit une dizaine de minutes en plus… ou une heure, voire deux. Au moins allongé dans son lit, il ne provoquait pas de catastrophes. Dino fut sorti de ses rêveries par quelqu'un qui toquait fortement à sa porte. Surement Romario, pensa-t-il.

Le blond avait vu juste car son second était venu, avec quelques autres hommes, souhaiter l'anniversaire de leur boss. D'ailleurs, ce blond en question avait un peu oublié quel jour on était. Après avoir embrassé le sol deux fois de suite en traversant sa grande chambre, car c'était bien connu : les meubles et tapis, enfin, tous les objets s'acharnaient sur le pauvre Cavallone, Dino ouvrit sa porte de chambre. Tous les hommes présents se mirent à chanter l'air si connu dans ce genre d'occasion. Oui, j'ai nommé le fameux… Joyeux anniversaire.

-Joyeux anniversaire ! Joyeux anniversaire ! Joyeux anniversaire Boss ! Joyeux anniversaire !

Aaah ! C'était donc pour ça que Romario était venu le déranger alors qu'il goutait aux plaisirs délicieux de sa couette et de son lit. Le blond était tout de même touché que ses hommes aient pensé à son anniversaire. Ils avaient même des cadeaux dans les mains ! Enfin bon, c'était comme ça tous les ans. Le cheval ailé devinait facilement ce que contenaient les paquets, ça aussi c'était un peu comme tous les ans.

-Dino-nii, Joyeux anniversaire ! Ça te va un gâteau au citron ?

Les mots « Joyeux anniversaire » n'avaient jamais eu de véritable sens pour Dino, car après tout, certes, il avait un an de plus mais c'était aussi un jour comme les autres. Mais voir le corps fin de Fûta dans un tablier avec un peu de pate pas cuite dessus lui semblait un joli cadeau. C'était la première fois que le jeune homme venait le voir pour son anniversaire, ça lui faisait plutôt plaisir. Et puis, Dino pourrait « jouer » aujourd'hui.

-Fûta ! Ça me va très bien, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Le châtain repartit donc à son occupation culinaire et ne vit pas le sourire franc du blond se faire quelque peu pervers. Pourquoi ne pas rejoindre le plus jeune tout de suite en cuisine ? Ah oui, les cadeaux de ses hommes d'abord. Il soupira faiblement, un peu frustré de ne pas pouvoir le rejoindre… Il suivit donc ses hommes dans un endroit plus approprié à l'ouverture de plein de boites aux couleurs égalant facilement une boutique de bonbons multicolores.

Il pensa à l'objet de ses désirs d'un jour (ou plus, il verra avec le temps). Il se dit qu'il ne pouvait quand même pas quitter tous ses subordonnés là comme ça… oh et puis merde. Dino se précipita donc dans le couloir avec un objectif en tête : se taper Fû… nan, aller aider Fûta en cuisine. Enfin, voyons, Dino voulait faire de la cuisine, pas autre chose…

Il arriva facilement à la cuisine, sans accidents car ses hommes eux aussi parcouraient les couloirs. Par contre dans la cuisine ce fut une autre affaire. Il entra normalement mais, comme plus d'hommes en vue, il se coinça les doigts dans la porte. En se reculant, il trébucha sur une chaise, totalement là par hasard, et tomba donc sur les fesses en plein milieu de la pièce.

-Aïïïee… maugréa-t-il.

-Tu devrais t'asseoir sur une chaise et ne plus en bouger, ou appeler un de tes hommes Dino-nii. Sinon, tu vas encore te faire mal, pouffa Fûta devant la maladresse du plus agé.

Le rêve : Fûta, seul dans la cuisine. Parfait, pensa-t-il. Dino se releva en s'accrochant au meuble, toujours avec maladresse. Débout, il rejoignit le châtain en faisant tout pour éviter de tomber à nouveau. Car c'est assez humiliant de manger le sol devant celui que vous voulez mettre dans votre lit, et ça discrédite aussi beaucoup.

Fûta venait de mettre le gâteau au four, donc il avait encore plein de pate sur les doigts. Dino attrapa une de ses mains et lécha sensuellement la substance blanchâtre parfumée au citron. Fûta piqua un fard immédiatement sous cette vision très suggestive, un frisson parcourut son corps sous la sensation chaude et humide de cette langue mutine. Il retira sa main rapidement, surpris du comportement du blond.

-Si tu veux lécher le saladier, il est sur la table Dino-nii.

-Ce n'est pas ça que je veux manger.

Sur ses mots, Dino embrassa Fûta doucement, juste une pression sur ses lèvres rosées, avant de s'écarter pour voir sa réaction. Réaction tout simplement adorable car Fûta ne savait plus trop où se mettre, il était heureux mais terriblement gêné par les avances du blond. Mais bon, il n'avait pas que ça à faire de jouer les vierges prudes, il embrassa donc Dino avec un peu moins de retenue. Sa langue s'entremêlait avec l'autre, tout en se laissant un peu dominer. Se séparant, Fûta pensa à quelque chose de peut-être important.

-On risque pas de nous surprendre ?

-C'est le dernier de mes soucis, répondit-il d'une voix suave tout en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Les mains de Dino s'aventuraient sur le torse fin, puis dans le dos pour défaire le tablier qui fut laissé par terre. Il poussa le châtain sur contre le mur, celui-ci grogna un peu sous la légère douleur mais l'oublia bien vite car Dino lui mordillait l'oreille, ce qui s'avérait être un point particulièrement érogène. Fûta poussa un soupire de bien-être, puis gémit vraiment lorsque Dino frotta son bassin au sien, montrant ainsi son désir pour le plus jeune.

Quelques vagues de plaisir l'envahirent lorsque les doigts agiles de Dino se mirent à jouer, à pincer ses tétons sensibles. Fûta ne restait pas passif non plus, il parcourait le corps de son maladroit blondinet. Maladresse qui semblait complètement envolée au passage. La chemise de Fûta finit, comme le tablier, par terre et heureusement que le plaisir promulgué par Dino le réchauffait. N'oublions pas que nous sommes en Février et qu'il fait froid.

Fûta gémissait de plus en plus sous les caresses, et Dino l'excitait en se frottant contre lui avec une pure indécence. Le blond descendait ses mains, et ouvrit le pantalon du châtain qui commençait à s'y sentir à l'étroit. Il évita sciemment son érection pour lui enlever ce jean et ce boxer pas de bon gout en général dans ce genre de situation, ce qui frustra l'autre. Puis il revint plus haut. Il souffla sur la virilité de Fûta mais ne la happa pas, il voulait vraiment faire durer le plaisir.

Dino commença de lent mouvement de va et vient avec sa main sur la verge tendue ne demandant qu'une délivrance. Les gémissements de Fûta étaient un véritable appel à la luxure et à la débauche. Il lécha de la pointe de la langue ce sexe gonflé de plaisir, et Fûta n'en pouvant déjà plus jouit dans sa main dans un cri plus rauque que les autres.

Le cheval ailé sourit et le retourna face au mur. Fûta se pencha un peu, en reprenant son souffle, grogna un peu sous l'intrusion pourtant délicate d'un premier doigt. Dino entreprit de le masturber encore une fois tout en lui murmurant des paroles obscènes. Il introduit un second doigt, puis fit un mouvement de ciseaux pour décontracter l'anus qui allait l'accueillir. Fûta se tortillait d'impatience, et Dino, poussé à bout par ces ondulations provocantes ne put se retenir davantage. Il défit rapidement son pantalon et présenta son sexe à l'entrée étroite du plus jeune. Il pénétra à l'intérieur avec quelques difficultés, Fûta resserrant ses muscles pour rejeter l'intrusion ce qui provoquait quelques douleurs supplémentaires.

Dino entama le premier mouvement, invitant aussi Fûta de se décontracter, ce qu'il fit lorsque le blond toucha un point particulièrement sensible. Il gémissait de plaisir à en perdre la voix, le blond pilonnant toujours ce point dévastateur. Le châtain accompagnait maintenant les mouvements de bassins, qui se faisaient plus rapides sans être pour autant violents. Après une nouvelle charge portée sur sa prostate, Fûta jouit encore une fois, Dino fit encore quelques va-et-vient arrachant un ou deux gémissements érotiques avant d'éjaculer à son tour.

Il l'avait eu son cadeau d'anniversaire finalement. Il se retira doucement, puis se rhabilla. Fûta, toujours les mains contre le mur reprenait son souffle. Le blond lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, lui ramassa ses vêtements pour les poser sur la chaise.

-Si tu en veux encore, j'suis dans mon bureau ou dans ma chambre.

Dino repartit donc dans sa chambre en croisant Romario dans un couloir. Le second du boss Cavallone se demanda ce qu'il avait fait pour être aussi débraillé, mais il eut la réponse en voyant cinq minutes plus tard Fûta marchant rapidement en direction de la chambre de son boss, tout aussi en désordre.

-Ah, Romario, tu pourrais surveiller le gâteau s'il te plait ?

Puis il disparut au détour d'un couloir. On ne les vit pas de la journée, et ils réapparurent qu'au diner. Romario avait laissé bruler le gâteau au citron, Dino reçut encore d'autres cadeaux et Fûta continua dans la nuit de lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire.

_Fin._

Merci d'avoir lu mes chatons, une petite review n'est pas de refus.

Voilà donc, un petit OS parce que c'était l'anniversaire le 04/02 de notre cher blondinet maladroit qui, je trouve, méritait cette fic.

A bientôt mes chatons !


End file.
